


Pokémon Go

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blokes try out the new game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Go

**Author's Note:**

> Who'd have thunk that the 400th story I upload here would be one about little electronic monsters and how to catch them...
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'serendipity'

Arthur shook his head but ran after Merlin when his mobile once again showed him that a Pokémon was close.

“Wow, we don’t have that one yet, do we?” Merlin’s eyes were shining excitedly as he hurried closer and tried to catch the little monster by swiping hectically on his own mobile.

Nodding, Arthur stopped next to Merlin and tried to make that little red and white ball hit the creature on his screen so it would be his. The damn thing freed itself over and over! “Is that a glitch?” 

“I don’t know.” Merlin grinned. “Got it!”

“Me, too. There’s another one close-by. Three footprints, it says, but which direction?” Arthur looked around as if the electronic creature would appear before his eyes at the next corner.

Merlin spun around his own axis, which didn’t help showing where the monster was to be caught, and then pointed to the side of the street. “This way.”

Arthur just followed. He had never played anything Pokémon before and when the blokes at the office had talked about it at lunch, he had laughed. He was too old for doing something childish like running about their neighbourhood, trying to collect those balls in which he could catch the creatures. But when Percy had entered again an hour later and whispered “I caught a whatsitsname on the loo.” and Gwaine jumped up to check the location while Morgana had been in a great mood all afternoon because she had caught a seemingly rare monster, Arthur decided to give it a try. 

“This is fun.” Merlin grinned widely as they neared the place where the new monster was.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the way his eyes were probably shining and he couldn’t keep the grin out of his face, was most likely a huge give-away that he was indeed having a lot more fun than he should have with a game for kids. 

A while – and a few Pokémon – later, they stopped at a light. “How do you do it?”

“How do I do what?” Merlin shoved the baseball hat back – he had insisted that you needed to wear one if you wanted to be a Pokémon trainer – and threw him a look.

“You know where all the good ones are. When one shows up that is still a bit away, you know exactly where to turn to. I would have walked in the wrong direction more than once.”

Merlin grinned widely. “It’s a special gift, like…magic.” He chuckled. “I’m just talented, that’s all.”

“Or just lucky.” Arthur laughed. “Let’s go home, my battery is dying.”


End file.
